Happy Birthday, Buntakun
by PsychEmpress
Summary: Belated birthday fic for Marui Bunta. Pairing: MaruixReader    Warning: READER-INSERT


Happy Birthday Marui!

You were a second year student at Rikkaidai Fuzoku who sat right next to Kirihara Akaya. Thus, you were paired up for your English project. And thus, explains why you were waiting at the school gate for him to finish practice at six in the evening.

In your boredom, you fished out your Ipod and paper, and began writing down your ideas for your project. You were too busy thinking to notice five figures walking towards you. That is, until the second shortest one called out your name.

You looked up from your work to see Kirihara and his tennis friends.

"(Your name)-chan! Why are you still here?" questioned the junior ace.

You smiled at him and replied "In case you forgot, Kirihara-kun, we have to do our English project"

You swore you saw him frown for a millisecond before he was glomped by a silver haired guy with a rattail.

"Oi, oi, oi, Akaya! Why didn't ya tell us you had a girlfriend?" the silver haired guy teased. Both you and Kirihara frowned.

Akaya opened his mouth to reply, but you beat him to it "That's because he doesn't have one" you smiled at him.

They all seemed surprised at your reaction and the silver hair guy introduced himself. "_Puri~_ I'm Niou Masaharu, nice to meet ya." Honestly, you thought he was hot, but not really your type.

The other two who have been watching silently also introduced themselves as Jackal Kuwahara and Yagyuu Hiroshi. You heard a pop and looked at the source to see a red head.

"Yo!" he raised a hand "Marui Bunta, _hajimemashite_" he said before he blew another bubble.

You smiled at them and bowed in greeting "_Hajimemashite_, (Your full name) _desu_"

Akaya's friends all smiled at you. But when you saw Marui smile at you, your heart skipped a beat.

That's how you met the tennis team. You met Yukimura and Sanada soon after. You got close to all of them. Most of them considered you as their sister and you considered them brothers, all except for one. Marui Bunta. You didn't know why, but you were ecstastic when he was around. Soon you found out the answer.

"You like him" Yukimura said bluntly in front of you. You blinked several times at him.

The both of you were currently inside a café chatting about how you felt when Marui was around. Yukimura was nice enough to put it bluntly for your naivety.

"Eh?"

The blue haired male in front of you surpressed a sigh and said "I mean, you have a crush on him"

Your eyes widen at the statement and you blush beet red. "T-that can't be, I-I mean, w-we're just f-friends!" you quickly deny.

Yukimura smiles at you and changes the subject. "Alright. So, what are you getting for him tomorrow? It is his birthday, after all."

And so, you had worked hard and long on your present for Marui. It took you the whole afternoon, but it was worth it.

The next day, during lunch break, you were on your way to the Home Ec. Room where you usually ate lunch with the tennis team regulars. In your arms, the box you held contained Marui's birthday present.

As you entered the room, several heads turned to you. Those of the regulars, and those of Marui's fangirls.

"Ah! (Your name)-chan! You're here!" Marui greeted you, despite being surrounded by his fangirls, who were trying to give him gifts. In turn, most of his fangirls glared at you. Uncomfortable with the attention, you offered a small wave and went to where Niou and Yukimura were sitting.

Unfortunately, the keyword would be _tried_, since three of Marui's fangirls, probably the most dedicated, block your path.

"Umm…excuse me…" you say in a low, quiet voice.

"Oi, what are you holding?" asks the one on the left, none-too-nicely.

You realize you were still holding your present for Marui. Before you could reply, the one on the right grabbed it and opened it to reveal the birthday cake you had baked for him. It was a simple and plain cake, really. The special thing about it was the frosting. You had made the frosting yourself and used Marui's favorite flavor; Apple.

The one in the middle, who you vaguely recognize as the president of Marui's fanclub, snorted and took the cake from the other one. She looked at it in disgust.

"Ugh…is this even edible? I will not let Marui-sama taste something that might be horrid" then she glanced at you, her expression clearly saying she was up to something. "Ne, since you made it, how about you try it first?" she asked.

But before you could reply, she shoved it in your face. Yukimura and Kirihara quickly got up to help you while the rest made sure the three girls didn't harm you any further.

"(Your name)-chan! Are you ok?" Akaya asks worriedly while Yukimura offered you a hanky, but you didn't budge.

"Oi, what did you think you were doing?" Niou asked the girls with an unusually cold voice.

"E-eh! B-but we were only…" the president quickly shut up from the glare that Marui sent them. If only looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"Leave her _alone_. I don't want to see any of you from now on." Marui stated, his voice cold.

The girls bowed their heads in shame and left the room in a hurry. After that, Yukimura and Kirihara got up from crouching beside you as Marui knelt in front of you.

"(Your name)-chan" he said, looking at you with worry "Are you all right?" Instead of answering, you numbly looked at the cake on the floor.

"The cake…" you said, your voice almost inaudible.

Marui looked at the cake and said. "I'm more worried about you than the cake, (Your name)."

"…the frosting was wasted…" you comment, ignoring Marui's statement.

Marui sighed but then got an idea. "Not really" he replied with a smirk.

Confused, you turn your head to him and open your mouth to ask how, but Marui's lips met your frosted ones first.

"Mmpf!"

Marui pulled away and smirked. He licked his lips and commented "Hmm…tastes like apples. Where'd you get it?"

You were glad frosting covered your face, efficiently hiding your huge blush. "I-I made it myself" you reply shyly.

Marui's smirk grew wider. "This has got to be the best birthday ever"

"Huh?" you were curious as to how today would be the best. Niou and Yukimura, though, have an idea why.

Marui stood and helped you up. But before you could let go of his hand, his arms wrapped about your waist, pulling you in a hug.

"Today's the best birthday 'cause I got you as a girlfriend and you can always make the cake again, right?" Marui stated with a smirk.

"Marui…" you mumble, still surprised from his claim on you.

"_Ie_. You can call me Bunta, now."

Snapping out of your reverie, you smile at him and said "Happy birthday, Bunta-kun"

Niou snapped his fingers and commented "Dammit, Marui got to her first" causing Marui to glare in the Trickster's direction. "Don't even think about taking her, Niou."

"_Puri_~"

You giggled at their argument and thought; Today has lots of sweets involved, you were glad about that. After all sugar could only mean a sweet happy ending.

~Owari~


End file.
